


Too Real

by bamby0304



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 23:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16862386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bamby0304/pseuds/bamby0304
Summary: Dean crumbles. Sam breaks. They lose you both, and coming back from that isn’t easy…





	Too Real

**_Warnings_ : Angst. Death. Tears. I’m in a mood…**

**Bamby**

Dean stood there, tears rolling down his face, hand resting on the wall for support. He could feel himself crumble, tumble and fall apart. Breathing was hard, but why would he want to breath anymore? Everything hurt. Physically. Mentally. Emotionally. Everything. It ached and pained and tore at his insides until there was nothing left.

There was nothing left.

Sam sat on the ground, cradling a motionless… a lifeless body to his chest. Your body. You were dead.

Loud, heartbreaking, soul crushing sobs broke through Sam’s chest as he clutched you tightly. He held you to him as if his strength, the last of his energy, could somehow put you back together. Eyes squeezed shut, he willed the past hour to fade away. He wanted to go back time. No, he needed to.

For years you had brought joy and love to the brothers. A relationship that no one really understood. But no one else had mattered. You all found love and happiness with each other. You all accepted one another just as you were. No lies. No secrets. No tricks. No acts. You all lived and breathed one another… until now.

You were gone. Ripped away by a bullet. A single, stupid bullet. Something so human in a world so monstrous.

The tears continued down Dean’s face as his mind spun and heart crumbled. Sam’s sobs echoed against the library walls, as broken as his heart now was.

“Cut!”

Suddenly the library was busy like a bee hive as workers moved about, getting ready for the next scene.

You stretched your legs where you were still planted on the cold, hard, wet floor. Your clothes- well, your character, Tracy’s clothes- were covered in the fake blood you hated so much because it was so freakin’ hard to wash off. You had no doubt you were going to have to scrub at your hair in order to get it clean.

“Damn it,” you sighed, pulling yourself up to your feet, looking down at yourself. “Did they have to make Tracy die so bloody when she’ll only be back in a couple of scenes?” Rolling your eyes, you lifted your gaze to where Jensen and Jared stood close by. That’s when you froze.

The distant and broken look on Jensen’s face was still there… and very real.

“Jen, baby.” You stepped up to him, lifting a hand to gentle cup his cheek. “Look at me. Come on babe, look at me.”

Slowly his eyes moved to meet yours. “You were… the blood, and the… it looked so…” He couldn’t even say the words.

Your heart broke for him. “Jensen, it’s okay. I’m okay. I’m right here.”

He was shaking. Literally shaking.

“Can you go tell them we need a mo’?” you asked Jared, knowing he was still there.

Unlike your boyfriend, your best friend had managed to compose himself. Or maybe he hadn’t. You didn’t know, and you didn’t have the time to check, because in that moment Jensen was on the verge of breaking down and you didn’t want that.

Jared nodded- you saw it in the corner of you eye- then he was off.

Once alone, you laced the fingers of your free hand with Jensen’s as you offered him a small smile. “It was just the show, baby. Come on, you know that. I’m right here. And Tracy will be right back. You haven’t lost either of us,” you assured him.

Stepping closer, you wrapped your arms around him and pressed your cheek to his chest. His own arms wrapped around you, holding you close, pressing you to him. Leaning forward slightly, he rested his cheek on the top of your head and breathed in, finding comfort in your touch, warmth and smell.

“Felt real,” he mumbled.

You squeezed him a little tighter. “I know, and I’m sorry.”

“Not your fault you’re such a good actress,” he commented.

Your smile returned, this time a little bigger. Pulling away slightly, you looked up at him with that smile. “Dean got his hooks in ya that time, huh?”

“Yeah.” He nodded. “Didn’t like seeing you on the ground like that.”

“Well, lucky for him, Tracy will be back in no time.” Your smile grew a little more.

This time, he returned the smile. It was small, but it was something. He was still freaked, but he was getting better. He was becoming more of himself again. “Tracy is never allowed to die. Not permanently. I won’t let the writers do that to Dean… or me.”

“Sounds good to me.” Reaching up on your toes, you pressed a gentle kiss to his lips, feeling the last of his worries wash away.

**Bamby**


End file.
